


The Price of Desire

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drugging, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Rough Sex, Unwilling Adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's plan to get Spock goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't going to post this story here because:
> 
> 1\. I love Kirk!
> 
> 2\. I really hate the idea of what I made Kirk do!
> 
> 3\. I don't usually write this sort of story. I usually write humor or crack.
> 
> That being said, hopefully this will find a audience even though I know the characters would never do anything like this to their fellow crew members. Sometimes, however, your muse makes you go beyond the realm of what you are comfortable with and you end up going with the flow.

Even since he saw Spock at the Academy, he couldn’t get the Vulcan out of his mind. He never expected it would come this. Laying in bed, whimpering as Spock roughly thrust his length into his opening. What he had done was wrong but the need for Spock was too much for Kirk to let him go. He had tried every trick in the book in order to seduce his first officer, the only problem was that he was already seeing someone else. Despite their differences, Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy had become a couple.

They had been dating for exactly three months when Kirk began to implement his plans for bedding the Vulcan. Being his usual charming self, the captain tried to lure Spock away from his best friend. Selfish, he only thought of himself and not how much it would hurt Bones. He was so obsessed by the thought of being underneath Spock, he wasn’t about to let anything stand in the way of getting that.

In a desperate attempt to satiate his lust for the Vulcan, he stole a Bolian aphrodisiac from Spock’s laboratory. Knowing the Vulcan’s inhibitions would be gone with just one drop, the young captain stealthy placed it in Spock’s soup when he wasn’t looking. Suddenly, the Vulcan dragged Kirk to his quarters where he began to rip both of their uniforms off. Behaving as if he were out his mind, the Vulcan roughly pushed his captain onto the bed and entered Kirk’s unprepared opening. Screaming, a tear slipped down his cheek; this wasn’t what he wanted. He had always dreamed of the Vulcan taking him tenderly, instead, Kirk prayed for it to be over soon. 

Kirk endured it as best he could, by letting his mind go blank. It was several minutes before he realized that someone had entered the room. Seeing it as his only hope for salvation, the captain looked over, ready to beg for the help he so desperately needed, when he noticed McCoy standing there. “Bones…” he choked out, only to see his best friend, the look of hurt on his face like a knife through Kirk’s heart, turned and storm out of there.

The next morning, battered and bruised, Kirk awoke to an angry Spock. The Vulcan stared at him, silently demanding an answer for why he was naked in bed with Kirk instead of his lover, McCoy. Unable to move comfortably, Kirk tried to sit up and explain when the guilt over his selfish actions washed over him. There was no way he could undo what he had done. Now he had to face the consequences of what he had done to his friends.


End file.
